


Ian Watkins One-Shot #2

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Lostprophets
Genre: F/M, Romance, Very Very Minor Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's guilty & sentenced 35 yrs in prison. Idk y exactly I wrote this, maybe because I could actually see this happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ian Watkins One-Shot #2

¡Ian Watkins!

Ian stood along with everyone else as they awaited his verdict, his eyes never leaving a certain girl apart of the jury. She was fifteen, brown eyes, hair styled much like his own, snake bites, & small stretchers. She met his gaze with a small smile, they'd been eye f**king each other since the trial started. Ian forgetting the trial completely as he looked at her, he knew the dependant (himself) would be guilty, he didn't care. When looking at her, he didn't care about anything. Not himself, this blasted trial, or that his bandmates hadn't even attended said trial.

"We the jury, find Mr.Watkins, guilty," an older woman spoke, causing both Ian & her to blink.

"I hereby sentence Mr.Watkins to thirty-five years in prison," the judge said banging his gavile, "Court adjorned." People filed out the room, the security walking over to Ian with handcuffs. His eyes caught the girl's again, she hopped over the booth, landing softly & walking over to them. Ian was roughly turned around by the guard, & cuffed. She finally was within reach, Ian couldn't hug her so instead he hooked his chin on her shoulder, burying his face into her neck. She hugged him back tightly, intertwinning their fingers behind his back.

"Sorry Axel," Ian apologized as he leaned away to look her in the eye. Axel smiled softly, she was Ian's girlfriend of two years, but she never knew of his fantasies. Axel cupped his face, pressing their foreheads together, cameras flashing.

"It's alright Ian, I'll be fine. I'll visit you when I can," Axel said, she trying to kick start her music career, "I'll always love you." She pressed her lips to his, Ian loved the feeling of her metal loops press into his lips. Axel meant it too, she knew it was wrong to love Ian especially with the crimes he committed but, she couldn't explain it. She was head over heels in love with Ian Watkins. He nodded.

"Kay babe, I'll see yah then?" He questioned, kissing her longingly. They pulled away, Axel gently pushed Ian's head with her own.

"Yea, I'll see you soon babe," she replied finally releasing him. They took him away, he looked over his shoulder as his girlfriend. He smiled sadly.

"Love you Axel!" He called. Axel waved bye, snorting & rolling her eyes.

"Love you too Watkins!" She called back before leaving. Ignoring the press, & cameras with pictures she wouldn't doubt would be up by tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest.


End file.
